The Flock's Take on Fanfictions
by Flight at Midnight
Summary: A one-shot parody about the Flock's different reactions to the various stories that fanfic authors write about them: the OC's, the pairings, the powers, the pregnancies, etc.


**A/N: So, what do I do when I'm bored on the weekend after midterms with nothing else to do? I write one-shots of course!**

**This is a different perspective on how the Flock takes to being written into fanfictions.**

**Note: The following ideas for fanfictions that I parody are in no means bad ideas, nor do I have anything against fanfics or their authors with these ideas. They are just a _bit_ cliched. **

**I mean, people _can_ write really good stories with the following plot lines - I have read some fanfics that use these ideas and are really good. I am just using the ideas for this one-shot. If anyone has a story with ideas like the ones I am parodying, take no offense - I have nothing against you, just the cliche.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Maximum Ride... Is that good enough for me not to get sued?**

* * *

Sigh.

Another day, another absurd amount of fan-written stories to be in.

I mean, it was flattering at first, when they started writing stories about me my merry band of mutants, a.k.a. the Flock. But then the stories started to get… awkward.

Uh-oh, and by the looks of the list I just got from Fang's laptop, we had some doozies to be in today, not to mention our own official story by Jimmy Patt.

"Up and at 'em, guys, we have a lot of work today," I yelled to wake the Flock up in the forest's clearing for the day.

Once they all woke up, and Iggy started breakfast, I held up the list of things we were going to do today in the world of Fanfiction.

"Who wants to read the list today?" I asked. Usually it was Nudge who read the list (surprise surprise), but I was surprised today.

"I will," Angel said, holding out her hand for me to pass her the list. I gave it to her, and she began reading what we had to do aloud.

"Alright," Angel said, clearing her throat in order to speak over the loud crackling of flames of the fire cooking our breakfast.

"We have me getting a few new powers in a couple of different stories, good I've been wanting some more, Iggy gets together with Nudge twice, Ella four times, Max once, and a random, made up Mary Sue five times."

Iggy pumped his arm, mouthing the word _score_, while I wasted one of my famous death glares. Angel continued, oblivious to Iggy's joy. He was going to be with girls three more times than yesterday.

"Oh, and you get together twice with Fang too."

I snorted. That had been happening a lot more lately. I saw Fang and Iggy go pale, obviously remembering last time that had happened.

"Nudge, you leave the Flock, only once today so that's good, but Max you leave us like seven times. I think that's a new record!" I glared at her, but Angel didn't notice.

"Fang, you get Max jealous with another one of your fangirls, and Lissa comes back, but you also get to be married to Max a lot of times. Oh and you leave the Flock and turn on us twice.

"Gazzy, you don't really have much today, just provide comic relief. Total, you get married to Akila once, have puppies once, and annoy Max to death once."

"Is that all?" I asked, hopeful.

"Not even close. I'll just name a few more, that are mostly about you Max. Max, you get married to Fang a lot, get pregnant four, no, sorry, five times, once with Iggy's baby, the rest with Fang's, lose your memory twice, oh and sing amazingly, even though you really stink at it, eight times."

Sing? Since when do I sing? Oh and I'm not going to enjoy all of those pregnancies. The weddings will be alright though, I guess. But wedding dresses? Bleh.

"There's a lot more, too. Here's the list, in case anyone wants to look it over more. We are going to have a very, ah, eventful day," Angel said, glancing at me.

"Breakfast's done," Iggy said, and the Flock surrounded the fire to dig into their meager breakfast.

After we had finished, the Flock got ready to leave.

"Alright guys, let's go," I said, whipping my wings out. Everyone followed in suit, and I watched them go up one by one, until it was just Iggy and me left on the ground.

"After you, baby mama," Iggy said, then snickered as I punched him in the arm. It was going to be a loooong day.

* * *

**Review? Concrit is much appreciated. And remember: I have nothing against any fanfiction author or fanfiction using these cliches. Capice?**

**Oh, and Beach FAXcation is going to be updated Monday, for any of those who read that!**

***Shudders* My mom is watching "Twilight" for the first time. Kill me. (Just kidding! But, seriously, help!)**

**R&R?**


End file.
